disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is a white toy unicorn from Disney/Pixar's 2010 film Toy Story 3. He is voiced by Jeff Garlin. Personality He is the most competent of Bonnie's toys. He first meets Woody when Bonnie was play tea party with them and later helps Woody get back to Sunnyside. He was later being played with by Andy and Bonnie and the other toys and was used as a horse for Buzz Lightyear while Jessie was riding Bullseye. He was last seen when Woody introduces him to Buzz, Jessie, Hamm, Rex, Bullseye, Slinky Dog, Mr and Mrs Potato head. In credits, he was seen hanging out with Andy's toys in Bonnie's room, while Buzz and Jessie were dancing. Appearances ''Toy Story 3 '' Buttercup is a white unicorn with a golden horn, mane, tail, hooves, and two pink hearts on his nostrils. Although his feminine appearance would suggest that he is female, Buttercup is actually a male unicorn. Buttercup first appears in Bonnie's room when he meets Woody. He then informs the cowboy about how dangerous Lotso is at Sunnyside Daycare and helps Woody escape from Bonnie's house to rescue his friends. In the end credits, he is shown becoming close friends with Hamm, as the two are seen standing side-by-side when Woody reads his friends a message from Sunnyside Daycare written by Ken, when they watch an Alien and Mr. Pricklepants perform their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and when they enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble. ''Toy Story Toons Hawaiian Vacation '' In the first episode, Buttercup can be notably seen playing poker with a few of the other toys, which he asks Mr. Potato Head if he wins, but he and Mrs. Potato Head say they are gonna have a fun week together, but Mr. Potato Head takes off one of his eyes and arms to play poker with them. Buttercup is also seen when Barbie and Ken go horseback riding. Ken jumps on Buttercup and tells him to go, but Buttercup replies by saying "Okay, get off me".﻿ At the end, when Barbie and Ken went outside for their first kiss, Buttercup says the temperature in the snow has got to be a bazillion degrees below. So far, this is the only Toy Story Toons episode to have Buttercup speaking. ''Small Fry Buttercup appears with the rest of the toys throughout the short, although in this short, he, along with some of the other toys, doesn't talk. Partysaurus Rex Buttercup seens to appear with the other toys when Mrs. Potato Head was making a large bubble, but Rex accidentally pops it. Again, Buttercup, along with some of the other toys, doesn't speak in this short. Toy Description '''From Official Website:' : "Saddle up for fun and let Buttercup lead your child away on a magical adventure! This cuddly unicorn features velvety-soft, snow-covered fur with sparkly gold and pink accents. He sports a signature mythical golden horn and a fun-to-comb mane and tail. Buttercup's durably plastic eyes are both charming and scratch-resistant. Hypo-allergenic. Ages 3 and up." Trivia *At one point in the movie, Buttercup calls Mr. Pricklepants "Baron Von Shush." This is because Mr. Pricklepants kept cutting Woody off by shushing him. To which Buttercup replies, "The guy's just asking a question!" *Buttercup was originally going to be part of Lotso's Gang as seen in some Toy Story 3 concept sketches. Gallery 185px-Toy-Story-Buttercup.jpg|A real life toy version by Thinkway Toys Buttercup1.jpg|Buttercup with Mr. Pricklepants and Trixie Buttercup4.jpg Toy story of terror sky movies ad.jpg Toy Story 3 (16)-woody-trixie.jpg Toy-Story-3.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5780.jpg Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Toy Story characters Category:Objects Category:Toys Category:Unicorns Category:2010 character debuts Category:Iconic characters